The present invention relates to a process for regenerating a catalyst. The invention especially relates to a process for regenerating a catalyst in situ in a reactor tube. Furthermore, the invention relates to a process for ex situ regeneration of a catalyst. The catalyst is suitable for use in producing normally gaseous, normally liquid and optionally normally solid hydrocarbons from synthesis gas generally provided from a hydrocarbonaceous feed, for example a Fischer-Tropsch process. The invention further relates to the regenerated catalyst and the use thereof in Fischer-Tropsch processes.
The Fischer-Tropsch process can be used for the conversion of synthesis gas (from hydrocarbonaceous feed stocks) into liquid and/or solid hydrocarbons. Generally, the feed stock (e.g. natural gas, associated gas and/or coal-bed methane, heavy and/or residual oil fractions, coal, biomass) is converted in a first step into a mixture of hydrogen and carbon monoxide (this mixture is often referred to as synthesis gas or syngas). The synthesis gas is then fed into a reactor where it is converted in one or more steps over a suitable catalyst at elevated temperature and pressure into paraffinic compounds and water. The obtained paraffinic compounds range from methane to high molecular weight hydrocarbons. The obtained high molecular weight hydrocarbons can comprise up to 200 carbon atoms, or, under particular circumstances, even more carbon atoms.
Numerous types of reactor systems have been developed for carrying out the Fischer-Tropsch reaction. For example, Fischer-Tropsch reactor systems include fixed bed reactors, especially multi-tubular fixed bed reactors, fluidised bed reactors, such as entrained fluidised bed reactors and fixed fluidised bed reactors, and slurry bed reactors such as three-phase slurry bubble columns and ebulated bed reactors.
Catalysts used in the Fischer-Tropsch synthesis often comprise a carrier based support material and one or more metals from Group 8-10 of the Periodic Table, especially from the cobalt or iron groups, optionally in combination with one or more metal oxides and/or metals as promoters selected from zirconium, titanium, chromium, vanadium and manganese, especially manganese. Such catalysts are known in the art and have been described for example, in the specifications of WO 9700231A and U.S. Pat. No. 4,595,703.
One of the limitations of a Fischer-Tropsch process is that the activity of the catalyst will, due to a number of factors, decrease over time. A catalyst that shows a decreased activity after use in a Fischer-Tropsch process is sometimes referred to as deactivated catalyst, even though it usually still shows activity. Sometimes such a catalyst is referred to as a deteriorated catalyst. Sometimes it is possible to regenerate the catalyst. This may be performed, for example, with one or more oxidation and/or reduction steps.
It is one object of the present invention to provide an in situ process for regenerating a cobalt comprising Fischer-Tropsch catalyst in a reactor tube using a regeneration solvent which does not dissolve cobalt at low temperatures. The present invention especially relates to a process that can be used to regenerate fixed bed catalysts, such as pellets and extrudates larger than 1 mm, in situ in one or more tubes in a fixed bed Fischer Tropsch reactor. The present invention further especially relates to a process that can be used to regenerate an immobilised slurry catalyst in a reactor tube, preferably an immobilised slurry catalyst comprising one or more catalyst particles larger than 1 mm. Particles having a particle size of at least 1 mm are defined as particles having a longest internal straight length of at least 1 mm.